


The Person You'd Take A Bullet For's Behind The Trigger

by RedRomRomance



Series: Fraycest Fanifc Bingo [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Betrayal, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Do it for the bingo, Guns, I am crying as I write this, Love, M/M, Mercy Killing, Rough kisses, Second chapter coming soon, So much death, Torture, Two-Shot, Why do I do this to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/pseuds/RedRomRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't have to tell me what he thought. He thought I had loved him. But saying that would imply that I don't love him now. And even with the evidence piled against me his optimism made him still hope I did. </p><p>God I love this man. </p><p>"I do love you, Poison." I wish I could show him how much. Explain easily why I had done this. I wish I had chosen instant death instead of this, but I had wanted one last kiss. </p><p>"It sure doesn't look like it."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Fraycest Bingo ""The One Fic That's So Sad That Even The Title Makes You Cry"<br/>I succeeded with myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Person You'd Take A Bullet For's Behind The Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry but it had to be done. 
> 
> Love,  
> RedRomRomance
> 
> P.S I cried, too.

"Frank." He used my real name and it had me flinching. "Why? Why would you? I thought..." He pressed the barrel of his gun harder into my forehead and ran a hand through the neon red of his hair.

He didn't have to tell me what he thought. He thought I had loved him and Mikey they way they loved me. But, saying that would imply that I didn’t love them now. And even with the evidence piled against me his optimism made him still hope I did.

God I love this man.

"I do love you, Poison." I wish I could show him how much. Explain easily why I had done this. I wish I had chosen instant death instead of this, but I had wanted one last kiss.

"It sure doesn't look like it."

"I did what I did because he was torturing them slowly and was going to kill them and I couldn't stand it anymore. Gee, Mikey looked at me and smiled and told me he loved me one more time and he was happy and thanked Ray as Ray joined him in death happily. They had made their mark."

* * *

_The walls were a stark white. Or they had been before the process had started, now it was bloodstained and dirty._

_"I am so sorry..." It was all Ray could speak, as if it was his fault alone that we had been captured. As if it were his fault at all. I had to watch as they were chained on the wall unable to stand due to injuries. Close enough to kiss in the hours to move to have the motivation to. between torture sessions but it was getting harder for them to move._

_They had been so strong as the guards blasters had left holes in their fragile human bodies and bones were broken under boots of the Dracs that mindlessly tortured them._

_And all I could do is watch. Tied to a chair in the middle of the room, stuck unable to move as the metal binding wrapped around me tighter each time I struggled against them. Had to watch them scream and writhe as they were sprayed by chemicals that burnt the skin it landed on with a sizzle, leaving wounds that wouldn't heal. Watch as they pushed pills down their throats that cause hallucinations of unspeakable horrors._

_"Here, Ghoul. Shoot them. Kill them both. If they aren't going to give us the information we need they are useless. Kill them or we use their bodies for some more play time. I am sure you all enjoyed our last few sessions." Korse's cold and calculating voice came over some speaker in the room. It sounded scripted, as if he had been told to say sarcastic things but he wasn't programmed for sarcasm._

_I almost hadn't. Staring at the gun that had fallen from the ceiling and onto my lap as the mechanical metal ropes slid off my upper body, leaving my legs and lower torso still trapped._

_"Do it or they face more."_

_I looked up at them. They had been so strong in their tattered clothing and nothing but a body-shaped mass of blood now._

_"Ghoul, do it please. Tell Poison I love him. Tell him one more time. And I love you. Frankie I love you two so much." Kobra obviously forced the words out through his throat. It was the greatest surprise that he was able to talk at all._

_Ray was barely able to nod, a silent agreement to his words._

_“Mikey.” I didn’t want to. The tears threatened to overflow. Mikey was my best friend, my boyfriend, my other third._

_“Do it.”_

_“I love you. Both of you.”_

*. *. *

"I WAS COMING! I was almost there!" His gloved hand smacked my cheek hard and I took it, not that I could have dodged it there wasn’t much room to maneuver in the small wooden chair he had tied me in.

I smiled sadly at him even though my cheek stung. "Party, they let you in. Korse was watching your every move. Made sure that every path you took was filled with expendables or empty. Poison, he planned you finding me."

His mask of anger didn't leave his face but his eyes softened with confusion and pain before the flame came back.

"Why in the name of everything bad should I believe you? I fucking found you standing in front of them with the gun that killed them in your hands. Their bodies mangled corpses. And you! Not a fucking scratch on you! And you want me to believe anything you say? You killed Mikey and Ray! You killed my brother, our lover! You killed our crew. Why would I ever believe you?”

"You have to believe me. I.... I saved them from so much more torture. They wanted me to. Mikey said he loves you. To tell you he loves you and Ray nodded so I assume he meant it too." Tears flowed freely down my face. "They didn't give anything away. Not where the camps are or where you were or any slightest detail. Mikey threatened to kill me if I spoke up to save them. Korse had me attached to a chair by metal binders. I didn't want..." And it was too hard to talk too hard to breathe too hard to be alive. Watching the moment over and over again in my head and knowing I would never be able to touch him again or kiss him again or anything. And nothing had hurt my heart as much as this.

"Ghoul...." His hand was outstretched to touch my face and I shook my head harshly. It was painful enough to relive the memories to feel like I was just a pity-case to Gerard would be worse. Could he ever look at me the same way again? Or would he just look at me as the one who was coward enough to kill his brother and our lover. And would there always be the blame for killing Ray, the man with a plan. The only level headed one of our group.

I felt guilty for not regretting what I had done. Even if we had been able to make it out alive with them we didn’t have anything to clean the wounds of them. They would have died of infection and loss of blood. I felt guilty for making Gerard cry right here in front of me.

"I believe you. I don't believe in God, but someone told me to trust you." Shaking his head like he didn’t want to but for some reason he did. Which was probably the case.

His lips tasted like dust and tears, harsh and fast, all tongue and teeth, getting all the kisses we had gone a month without. A month I had spent in Battery city as some kind of bait to draw in Party Poison.

Drawing back we had blood on our lips a bit of both of ours from dry, cracking lips.

"Ghoul. You are holding something back." Poison's lips formed the words gently around my own. Running his hands through my greasy hair and pulling me closer. a

"I... Everything has a price. Coming back with you had a price. You were worth it- are- worth it."

He pulled back to take in my whole face his hands on my shoulders as he stood over my still-tied-to-a-chair form.

“What 'price' did you pay, exactly?" His voice was hardening, grappling with unknown emotions in an attempt to make sense of it all. "What did those bastards do to you?" Fear coated his words as he worried if hw would lose the last person he had left.

"Kiss me again?"

“Are you bugged? Can they track you here? Are you here to poison me? What was this price you paid to get out of the compound alive?"

“The idea wasn't to draw you in to capture you, they wanted you to show up and see all of us dead. Wanted you to be so broken you would beg for those pills you have been resisting. But I'm not dead."

“You are not dead, no. Why are you stating the obvious? I mean, you are alive and we got out and...." Dawning recognition slowly made its way across his face. "You are poisoned. You’re dying. How slowly?"

"Too fast and not slow enough.” My voice shook again and the tears that had never quite stopped came harder. “I have about a week. But the last two days I would most likely spend screaming and in too much pain to move. I have seen this used. I've used it" Flashes of memory flit across the underside of my consciousness. Back when I was just another sheep in BL/ind's army. "I will need you to kill me."

"Now?" Gerard's eyes bored into mine begging with everything for me to tell him no.

"No, I’ll need you to in a few days. And to untie me or, due to lack of blood circulation, I can't spend my last few days alive and well to have wonderful sex with you."

Lips turn upward in an attempt of a smile and I don't blame him for not being able to do so.

His hands deftly moved through the knots holding me to the chair and rubbed the blood back into my hands and legs.

“Gee.” Grabbing him I pulled him onto my lap, the chair wobbled but held under our combined weight. Not that there was much of anything but muscle and bone on us. Not that much to eat out in the zones.

“I missed you, Frankie. I missed you and…” He choked on Mikey’s name. Mikey, his brother and our lover. “And Ray. It took too long for me to plan how to get in there and out alive. I learned from last time with our rescue mission for Girl. I could have saved you all. If only I had been quicker.”

I kissed him hard, not to make him forget but too happy to have him in my arms.

And for a while we could forget exactly what was happening or what had happened and everything that will.


End file.
